


Magic changes relationships

by Badwolf2550



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 16:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwolf2550/pseuds/Badwolf2550
Summary: Both Lily Evans and Sirius Black lost siblings when they accepted their places to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Both found solace in each other and others. But both also knew that friends are not replacements for siblings.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Lily Evans  
Lily Evans stared nervously around King’s Cross Station. Where was this ‘platform nine and three quarters?’ Her neighbour and friend Sev, had told her all about this ‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’ but he did not elaborate on how to get onto the platform. As asking the conductor got her a quizzical expression and “platform nine and three quarters think you’re being funny do ya?” Petunia would not come and see her off to school. She was jealous of Lily, and her acceptance into this ‘magic school.’ The day after Lily and her parents came back from Diagon Alley, Petunia had distanced herself from Lily. No more late night chats in each others’ rooms, or sharing books. Lily felt upset and had tried to mend any differences between them with no success. So she gave up. She had lost a sister, with this new school. But she had gained a friend, in Sev. Petunia hated the boy he was weird and strange and also encouraging Lily to use her magical skill, which Petunia being elder sister, jealous of.

As her eyes darted rapidly between the signs for Platforms nine and ten, her eyes stopped on a boy who was pushing a trolley similar to hers. He had greasy black, shoulder length hair and a thin face.

“Sev” Lily yelled and ran towards her friend. Her parents followed with her trolley.

“Hey Lily, how’s it going? Ready to begin school?”

“I am so excited but don’t know how to get onto this platform? You didn’t tell me how to”

Severus looked bemused. “Lily, it’s a secret barrier behind in this wall, between the platforms nine and ten.” As Severus said this, Lily spotted another boy with a trunk and a snowy owl on a trolley. This boy had messy black hair and round glasses, this made him kinda cute, she pondered. But she saw him run at the wall between platform nine and ten, right where Sev was pointing with his hand. This boy then disappeared. Lily and her parents gasped.

“Sev, Where did he go?”

Severus replied “It’s magic Lily. You have to walk at the wall between platforms nine and ten, best do it at a bit of a run if you’re nervous. Mr and Mrs Evans do you want me to help your daughter to get on the train?”

…

Sirius Black  
Sirius felt like the odd one out in his family. He was part of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, but he felt different. He constantly had arguments with both his mother and father, over the Hogwarts house he wanted to be in. The family tradition dictated he would end up in Slytherin but he felt to proud, to brave and to courageous to feel like he would be in Slytherin. He wanted Gryffindor. His parents always threatened to burn his photo off the family tree if he defied them. Regulus Black was known as the perfect son, in his parents eyes and this annoyed Sirius to the extreme. Sirius may have been the older brother of the two, but his personality was completely different to the rest of his family and his mother never shut up about it. She was constantly yelling at Sirius and praising Regulus, and the painting of her on the living room wall, also would not let Sirius enter the living room, without being yelled at.

Sirius wanted so badly to go to Hogwarts, if only to get away from his family for most of the year. Maybe he will meet new friends and can stay at theirs during the holidays.

The day finally arrived. Sirius arrived at King’s Cross Station and grabbed a trolley for his trunk. He knew where he was going. On the way, he passed a red haired girl standing with her parents and a black greasy long haired boy. Both of these children had trunks and trolleys, but the red haired girl looked very confused and Sirius guessed she was muggle born. She looked very sweet, whereas the boy looked weird.

“Hey guys, are you going to go through the barrier? Or can I run before you?” Sirius asked.

The boy replied, “Hello, yes you can go ahead. I am just explaining the barrier to Lily”

“Cool. See you on the other side.” As Sirius said this, he ran at the barrier and the scenery changed to a darker station. He rounded the corner and saw the Hogwarts Express. He smiled. Hogwarts would be his new home. A place where he could be himself and this was the way to get there. He smiled and ran to jump on the train.

…

Lily Evans  
“Hey guys, are you going to go through the barrier? Or can I run before you?” Sirius asked.

The boy replied, “Hello, yes you can go ahead. I am just explaining the barrier to Lily”  
Lily saw the black haired boy run at the barrier and disappear. She then announced, “I am ready to go through. Mum and dad I will miss you heaps.” Tears begun to form in Lily’s eyes. Her parents hugged her. “It’s okay darling. You can write to us every week if you want. We know you will do great. You are brilliant.”

Lily pushed her trolley towards the wall, and took one last glance at her parents before running at the wall. Lily half expected to hit the wall, but she just kept running she closed her eyes waiting for the crash  
…  
…  
But it never came. So she opened her eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting on the platform next to a platform full of people. A sign above the platform said, Platform nine and three quarters. Lily looked behind her and saw the barrier covered with a wrought iron archway. She then saw Sev come through at a run.

“How did it go Lily?”

“It was so weird Sev. But it was great at the same time” Lily replied. “I am loving this new world I am entering.” Lily’s face beamed. It’s finally happening, she is entering this magical world.

“Let’s go jump on the train Lily. It’s almost 11 o’clock.” Both Severus and Lily dropped their trunks and Lily’s owl off to the conductors packing the luggage compartments then jumped on the train and tried to find a compartment that was empty. As Lily walked down the train hallway, she spotted the messy black haired boy with glasses in one of the compartments, she noticed the boy that had asked to go through the barrier ahead of them force his way into the same compartment, before the door closed she heard, “Hey Potter, how’s it going?”

“Well, well, well, it’s one of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. You seem different to your family…... Ooh it’s the cute red-haired girl ....” The door shut completely before Lily could hear what he said. So she just continued to find an empty compartment.

Sev poked his head of a compartment five metres ahead, “I found one.” Lily hurried to him, and entered the compartment, the first thing she said as she entered, “Sev, what is the Black and Potter families?”

Sev was surprised by the question, but he realised she had slowed down when going past that compartment. Sev had also seen both boys go into that compartment. But he had known who they were. James Potter and Sirius Black. He wasn’t expecting good things from those two boys.

“They are well-known pureblood families. There are three wizarding types…”

“... I know there are three different types of wizarding families: Pureblood, half blood (like you), or muggle born (like me). I can read books you know Sev” Lily interrupted.

“Sorry Lily, I just thought that’s why you asked?”

Lily looked apologetic. “It’s okay. I have read most of the history and fact books on Hogwarts and the wizarding world, as well as all our textbooks already.”

Sev was surprised. She was going to be one of the smartest witches in their year. He hoped she would be in Slytherin, just like he would be. That’s the house his mother was in.

 

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to comment, i will take your voices into account.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Evans  
Lily Evans stared nervously around King’s Cross Station. Where was this ‘platform nine and three quarters?’ Her neighbour and friend Sev, had told her all about this ‘Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry’ but he did not elaborate on how to get onto the platform. As asking the conductor got her a quizzical expression and “platform nine and three quarters think you’re being funny do ya?” Petunia would not come and see her off to school. She was jealous of Lily, and her acceptance into this ‘magic school.’ The day after Lily and her parents came back from Diagon Alley, Petunia had distanced herself from Lily. No more late night chats in each others’ rooms, or sharing books. Lily felt upset and had tried to mend any differences between them with no success. So she gave up. She had lost a sister, with this new school. But she had gained a friend, in Sev. Petunia hated the boy he was weird and strange and also encouraging Lily to use her magical skill, which Petunia being elder sister, jealous of.

As her eyes darted rapidly between the signs for Platforms nine and ten, her eyes stopped on a boy who was pushing a trolley similar to hers. He had greasy black, shoulder length hair and a thin face.

“Sev” Lily yelled and ran towards her friend. Her parents followed with her trolley.

“Hey Lily, how’s it going? Ready to begin school?”

“I am so excited but don’t know how to get onto this platform? You didn’t tell me how to”

Severus looked bemused. “Lily, it’s a secret barrier behind in this wall, between the platforms nine and ten.” As Severus said this, Lily spotted another boy with a trunk and a snowy owl on a trolley. This boy had messy black hair and round glasses, this made him kinda cute, she pondered. But she saw him run at the wall between platform nine and ten, right where Sev was pointing with his hand. This boy then disappeared. Lily and her parents gasped.

“Sev, Where did he go?”

Severus replied “It’s magic Lily. You have to walk at the wall between platforms nine and ten, best do it at a bit of a run if you’re nervous. Mr and Mrs Evans do you want me to help your daughter to get on the train?”

…

Sirius Black  
Sirius felt like the odd one out in his family. He was part of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, but he felt different. He constantly had arguments with both his mother and father, over the Hogwarts house he wanted to be in. The family tradition dictated he would end up in Slytherin but he felt to proud, to brave and to courageous to feel like he would be in Slytherin. He wanted Gryffindor. His parents always threatened to burn his photo off the family tree if he defied them. Regulus Black was known as the perfect son, in his parents eyes and this annoyed Sirius to the extreme. Sirius may have been the older brother of the two, but his personality was completely different to the rest of his family and his mother never shut up about it. She was constantly yelling at Sirius and praising Regulus, and the painting of her on the living room wall, also would not let Sirius enter the living room, without being yelled at.

Sirius wanted so badly to go to Hogwarts, if only to get away from his family for most of the year. Maybe he will meet new friends and can stay at theirs during the holidays.

The day finally arrived. Sirius arrived at King’s Cross Station and grabbed a trolley for his trunk. He knew where he was going. On the way, he passed a red haired girl standing with her parents and a black greasy long haired boy. Both of these children had trunks and trolleys, but the red haired girl looked very confused and Sirius guessed she was muggle born. She looked very sweet, whereas the boy looked weird.

“Hey guys, are you going to go through the barrier? Or can I run before you?” Sirius asked.

The boy replied, “Hello, yes you can go ahead. I am just explaining the barrier to Lily”

“Cool. See you on the other side.” As Sirius said this, he ran at the barrier and the scenery changed to a darker station. He rounded the corner and saw the Hogwarts Express. He smiled. Hogwarts would be his new home. A place where he could be himself and this was the way to get there. He smiled and ran to jump on the train.

…

Lily Evans  
“Hey guys, are you going to go through the barrier? Or can I run before you?” Sirius asked.

The boy replied, “Hello, yes you can go ahead. I am just explaining the barrier to Lily”  
Lily saw the black haired boy run at the barrier and disappear. She then announced, “I am ready to go through. Mum and dad I will miss you heaps.” Tears begun to form in Lily’s eyes. Her parents hugged her. “It’s okay darling. You can write to us every week if you want. We know you will do great. You are brilliant.”

Lily pushed her trolley towards the wall, and took one last glance at her parents before running at the wall. Lily half expected to hit the wall, but she just kept running she closed her eyes waiting for the crash  
…  
…  
But it never came. So she opened her eyes.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting on the platform next to a platform full of people. A sign above the platform said, Platform nine and three quarters. Lily looked behind her and saw the barrier covered with a wrought iron archway. She then saw Sev come through at a run.

“How did it go Lily?”

“It was so weird Sev. But it was great at the same time” Lily replied. “I am loving this new world I am entering.” Lily’s face beamed. It’s finally happening, she is entering this magical world.

“Let’s go jump on the train Lily. It’s almost 11 o’clock.” Both Severus and Lily dropped their trunks and Lily’s owl off to the conductors packing the luggage compartments then jumped on the train and tried to find a compartment that was empty. As Lily walked down the train hallway, she spotted the messy black-haired boy with glasses in one of the compartments, she noticed the boy that had asked to go through the barrier ahead of them force his way into the same compartment, before the door closed she heard, “Hey Potter, how’s it going?”

“Well, well, well, it’s one of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black. You seem different to your family…... Ooh it’s the cute red-haired girl ....” The door shut completely before Lily could hear what he said. So, she just continued to find an empty compartment.

Sev poked his head of a compartment five metres ahead, “I found one.” Lily hurried to him, and entered the compartment, the first thing she said as she entered, “Sev, what is the Black and Potter families?”

Sev was surprised by the question, but he realised she had slowed down when going past that compartment. Sev had also seen both boys go into that compartment. But he had known who they were. James Potter and Sirius Black. He wasn’t expecting good things from those two boys.

“They are well-known pureblood families. There are three wizarding types…”

“... I know there are three different types of wizarding families: Pureblood, half blood (like you), or muggle born (like me). I can read books, you know, Sev” Lily interrupted.

“Sorry Lily, I just thought that’s why you asked?”

Lily looked apologetic. “It’s okay. I have read most of the history and fact books on Hogwarts and the wizarding world, as well as all our textbooks already.”

Sev was surprised. She was going to be one of the smartest witches in their year. He hoped she would be in Slytherin, just like he would be. That’s the house his mother was in.


End file.
